


You Still Need Me

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking, Wetting, enema, little!mari, little!riko, little!yoshiko/yohane, messing, mommy!dia, mommy!kanan, mommy!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Mari is misbehaving while having a play date with Yohane and Riko while saying she doesn’t need Kanan.





	You Still Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a continuation of “Spoiled” with KanaMari added to it

Mari waited anxiously at the window waiting for her little friends for a playdate. They aren’t due to arrive for another half an hour! Kanan is in the kitchen cooking chicken noodle soup for the littles and fried fish for the mommies. “Mommy! Can you make time go faster so Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan can be here sooner!” Mari yelled out. 

“You know I can’t do that! You have to wait patiently. How about I put on your favorite show? Or are you going to stay by that window?” 

“I can watch fine from here!” Mari was determined to stay at the window. 

Kanan shrugged. “Whatever you say.” She turned on the tv to a magical girl anime about witches. “Oh look! They’re transforming!” Kanan knows that Mari likes watching this show for the transformation sequence and battle scenes. She would watch this show along with the other shows in the franchise all day. But Mari was being stubborn and continued to look outside. 

Her waiting did pay off, Dia and Yohane were first to arrive. “Mommy! Mommy! Dia-chan and Yoshiko-chan are here!” Mari ran to the door and ran out of the house.

“Mari! Don’t run out!” Kanan went only to the door since she was still cooking. Luckily Mari didn’t go too far, only a few short feet outside. Kanan hear Dia scolding Mari about running out. They got inside before Mari decided to play in the dirt. “Now I have to wipe down your feet since you decided to run out without shoes on! There’s dirt all over your feet!” 

Kanan picked up Mari and sat her down at the table. “I’ll continue to cook for you Kanan-san.” 

“Oh that would be great thanks!” While Kanan wiped down Mari’s feet, Yohane sat down on the couch and watched the show playing. She had on a black onesie on a pair of shorts to cover her diaper which she took off. “Now you can go play but I don’t you to throw your toys ok? If that happens then I have to put you in timeout!” 

“Yes ok mommy!” Mari ran over to Yohane. They reenacted what was happening on the tv. The mommies continued to cook and waited for You and Riko to arrive. Which they did shortly after. Riko sat with Yohane and Mari and Mari looked over at You. “Woah! You-chan’s tummy is so big!” 

You giggled. “Well my baby is coming soon!” You was due to give birth very soon but her body still looks great for a pregnant woman. The mommies took their littles to the table to feed them their food. 

“I want to eat by myself! I don’t need mommy!” Mari grabbed her spoon and got some soup in it. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes! Watch me!” Mari shoved the spoon into her mouth without blowing on it. It was still really hot so she spit it out into the bowl. “Ah! It’s so hot!” 

“This is why you still need me. You got it all over your chin!” Kanan wiped up the soup off her and fed her soup. Once the littles were done, they were let back into the living room to play. They sat on the floor in front of the couch playing with toys they had laying around. Yohane and Mari were on opposite sides with Riko in the middle. Mari had a toy truck in her hand and decided to throw the toy at Yohane’s face. 

Yohane cried out loudly in pain, snapping her out of her little space. “Why the fuck did you do that you asshole! That really fucking hurts!” Yohane continues to cry and the mommies rush over. 

“What happened?” Dia got down to Yohane’s side. Dia knows something was wrong when she heard her baby girl cursing. Yohane never snaps out of little space so suddenly.

“She fucking threw the fucking toy in my face!” Kanan’s face went from worry to anger. 

“That’s it! You’re coming with me!” Kanan picked up Mari over her shoulder and went upstairs to the nursery. Mari struggled to get out of Kanan’s grip but it was no use. When Kanan was angry, there’s no stopping her. 

Riko sat there upset. She doesn’t like her friend being hurt or to be left alone without her little friends. You knows Riko is upset so she sits down on the couch. “Hey there baby girl, you ok?” Riko shook her head. “Do you want mommy baba? Will that make you feel better?” Riko nods her head. “Ok come here baby girl.” You lays down on the couch with Riko next to her. She lifts up her shirt and bra and lets Riko suck on her. This position was easier for them because of You’s big belly. 

Dia sat Yohane down at the table and got her an ice pack. There was a big bruise forming on the top of Yohane’s right eye. She was still silently crying. “Does that feel better?” 

“A little. Still feel shitty though.” 

“Are you going to go back into little space or?” 

“No, well, for now. Maybe later when I’m not in pain. I’m going to change out of this, I need to change anyway.” 

“Alright. Do you want a popsicle? Kanan told me they have homemade popsicles in the freezer we can have.” 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 

Kanan has just finished giving an enema to Mari. She put her in a diaper and placed her on her knees. “Mommy! It hurts!” 

“This is what happens when you are naughty! I told you not to do that and you do it anyway!” She felt around her butt. “If you let it out before I say you can, you will stay in it until I feel like changing you. Once I’m done, you will be in the corner regardless if you let it out or not.” 

Kanan spanked her butt. Mari cried out. “Mommy! No please! I’ll be good I swear! Ahh!” Another hit. “Please! It hurts so bad! Mommy!” Kanan kept going. “No! Please! I can’t hold it!” 

“I’m not done yet. Hold it.” She started going harder. Mari kept on pleading but her pleads did nothing. 

“I-it’s coming out!” Her mess came out loudly and smelled. Mari covered her face in embarrassment. Kanan sighed. 

“I told you to hold it and now you’ll stay in it.” Kanan put her in the corner and handcuffed her hands behind her as well as her ankles. Mari pleaded to be changed but Kanan ignored her. But, she did have a fun idea in mind. 

“Maybe I’ll change you sooner if you play with herself in your dirty diaper.” 

Mari’s eyes widened. “W-What?” Kanan knows how to humiliate her. She knows Mari would do it if she really wanted out of it. “F-fine… I’ll do it…” 

Kanan undid the cuffs and sat down. “Make sure you wet yourself too, I know you have to go.” She threw a pillow at her too knowing Mari wasn’t going to put her hand in her diaper. 

Mari looked down at the floor and wet herself. It was loud and fast going out. The diaper was so full and heavy. Mari slowly rubbed around her diaper. Feeling the mess she did. She felt so humiliated but she wanted out of this full diaper. 

“Do it like you mean it. I know this turns you on. Or perhaps staying in the diaper would be better?” 

“N-no! I want to be changed!” Mari placed the pillow under her and sat down on the corner of it. She slowly humped the pillow. The wet and squishy mess against her turned her on so much. She felt so gross but it felt so good. 

She got more and more turned on and felt the need to get off. She picked up the pace and started to be aggressive with getting herself off. Soon enough she needed to release badly. She looked up at her mommy for approval to release. Kanan nodded and Mari released almost right away. 

She slowed down her pace as she came down from her high. Once she stopped, Kanan picked her up and put her on the changing table. “You really messed yourself! You are really smelly. It’s so big and full.” Kanan felt the diaper. “But this is why you need me baby.” Mari covered her face in embarrassment. 

Kanan moved Mari’s hands from her face and shoved a bottle of milk in her mouth from the mini fridge they have in the nursery. Mari excepted that she’s a big baby and drank her bottle. Kanan got to work cleaning Mari from her big mess. “Mommy… It hurts…” 

“What hurts baby girl?” Mari pointed to a red spot on her area. She was getting a diaper rash. “Oh! Ok baby, I’ll make it feel better. Let me finish cleaning you and I’ll put some cream on it.” Kanan finished cleaning her up and was able to see the diaper rash better. She applied some cream on it and Mari flinched. 

“Is it cold? I’m sorry.” Kanan powdered her and put her in the biggest and thickest diaper they own. Making sure she has a big diaper butt. She put her in a long sleeve purple baby onesie as well as a baby bannet. Kanan picked her up and started walking. Mari figures that she will be put in her crib for a nap. But Kanan walked out of the room. 

Mari’s eyes widened. “Ehh? Mommy?” Kanan walked downstairs to the living room where their friends are. Mari has never been dressed like this in front of her friends and was getting embarrassed. Kanan saw You changing Riko’s diaper, Dia making tea, and Yohane chilling on the couch. 

“Yoshiko! Can you bring that over?” Kanan pointed to an adult baby play seat. 

“Yeah I got it.” Yohane knows what’s happening. Kanan is trying to humiliate Mari and succeeding. Yohane was happy to help since she’s still salty about Mari throwing the toy at her head. She brought it over to the center of the living room. 

Kanan put Mari in the seat as well as putting a pacifier in her mouth. Mari was really embarrassed. Yohane laughed to herself seeing Mari so embarrassed. Dia brought over the cups of tea. 

“Aww, Mari looks so cute like this.” Dia pinched her cheek and gave her a rattle to play with. “I can see why it took so long for you two to come back.” 

“Well I need to discipline her. She needs to learn how to behave.” You finished changing Riko and was getting her ready for a nap. “You, do you want me to put Riko in the crib? I can turn on the baby monitor.” 

Riko doesn't want to be alone and is on the verge of tears. “Mommy!” Riko has come to terms with knowing that once You has her baby, the time of them doing this will become limited. Their time will be more focused on the newborn and less on age regression. So she wants to be in little space as often as she can. 

“Baby girl, you know I can’t have you laying on top of me. It’s uncomfortable for me. How about we go upstairs and put you in the crib?” Riko had tears running down her face. 

“How about she sleeps on me?” Yohane spoke up. 

“You sure? You don’t have to.” 

“No, I want to. Come here Lily.” Yohane started to act more of a caregiver to Riko. Being a switch, Yohane does have desires to be a caregiver since she is mainly a little. So she gets out of little space more frequently when she is with Riko. Dia has tried being in little space but she doesn’t like it. 

Riko raised her arms and made grabby hands. Yohane went over and picked up Riko and sat down on the corner of the couch. Yohane comfortably puts Riko in a position when she can pat her diapered bum. You put a pacifier in her mouth and put a blanket on top of her. Yohane rubbed her head to calm her to sleep. Not too long later, she falls asleep. 

Mari liked the attention going to Riko but what she didn’t notice was Kanan going into the kitchen. Kanan has made a plan with Dia on the side. Dia was to distract Mari as she made her a bottle of milk with laxatives. Dia quietly plays with Mari while reminding her how much of a baby she is. 

Kanan came over with a big baby bottle with strawberry milk inside. “Drink up baby girl!” Mari hesitantly took the bottle and slowly drank it up. Yohane and You noticed Kanan and Dia plotting something but were excited to see what happens. Within minutes of finishing her bottle, her stomach started hurting. She was fidgeting in her seat and stopped playing. 

“What’s wrong baby girl? You look a little… uncomfortable over there.~” Kanan asked with an all knowing smirk on her face. Before Mari could do or say anything, she lost control of herself and messed herself. It wasn’t a big mess like her previous but it smelled just as bad. Mari was so embarrassed that she started crying. “Oh what’s wrong baby?” 

“Mommy… Mommy!” Mari cried out and reached out her arms towards Kanan. Kanan went over to Mari and picked her up. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Kanan knows what’s wrong but she wants to hear it from Mari. Mari avoided eye contact. 

“I...I-I...messed...myself…” Mari said in between sobs. Kanan made a more caring smile. 

“Don’t worry baby girl, mommy is here. Let’s get you out of this dirty diaper.” Kanan sat Mari down on the floor. Mari looked confused. She thought she take her upstairs to be changed. Instead, Kanan went into one of the dressers they had downstairs and got the changing supplies. 

Kanan laid down a blanket and laid Mari on top of it. Mari realize that she was going to be changed in front of her friends. She instantly covered her face in embarrassment. Yohane was having fun watching Mari so embarrassed. 

Mari normally regresses to age 4 when she’s with her friends. But regresses to age 1 when she’s with Kanan. So this was new to all of them, seeing Mari dressed like a baby in diapers. They know that she does dress like that but they haven’t seen it for themselves. 

Kanan noticed Mari not being so happy right now. She rubbed her belly to try to cheer her up. Didn’t work. She ran her fingers on her side to tickle her. Mari started laughing. Once it seemed like Mari was in a better mood, she undid the snaps on her onesie. 

As Kanan was moving Mari’s onesie up to get access to her diaper, Mari made a little whining noise. Kanan looked up at her. “Mommy…” Kanan hummed at her to acknowledge her. “Want baba…” 

“You already had 2 bottles! How about I give you one with water when I put you down to sleep?” Kanan took off the tapes of the diaper. Mari was trying to avoid getting changed in front of her friends. But there’s no turning back now, Kanan has already opened the diaper. Now everyone in the room can see her place where the sun don’t shine. Along with her mess. “You didn’t mess too much this time. I guess the last one really cleaned you out.” 

Mari wanted to hit Kanan in the head for saying something so embarrassing out loud like that. In front of her friends no less. But she restrained herself from throwing her pacifier at her face. Kanan continued to clean her up and get her ready to have the fresh diaper taped on when she forgot one thing. 

“Aw man, I forgot the rash cream. I think I left it upstairs.” 

“I have some in my bag.” Yohane pointed to her diaper bag that just happened to be pretty close to Kanan. 

“Oh thanks! I appreciate it!” Kanan went in the bag and got out the cream. She got the cream on Mari and taped her diaper close. It was crinkly and had a space themed print with stars that change color when wet. Mari got on all fours and crawled her way to some toys on the floor. Plopping her diapered butt down and played with some toys. 

Riko has started to wake up from her nap. She looked up at Yohane with her adorable golden eyes. “Hey there little girl, have a good nap?” She nodded in response. “Good. Mind if I check your diaper?” Another nod. She felt around to see if she wet herself but was dry. “Good girl, it’s still dry! Want to play with Mari?” 

She frantically nodded. “Ok. Let’s get you down. Up we go.” Yohane took her to where Mari was playing and placed her down. Yohane and Kanan played with Mari and Riko as Dia and You sat on the couch chatting. They played until it was time for the guests to leave. Yohane was getting into little space again when they had to leave. Just her luck. She still has the big bruise above her eye that she needed to cover with makeup for a week. 

With the guests gone, Kanan started to clean up. She didn’t need to do much since the littles cleaned up the toys and Dia and You put the dishes in the sink. They insisted that they can wash them but Kanan refused because they were her guests. Mari waited patiently in the high chair for Kanan to feed her a snack. Kanan had prepared some oatmeal with honey for Mari to have before she goes to sleep. Mari likes having a little snack before bed and Kanan likes Mari to have something healthier. So this was the best of both worlds. 

Kanan filled a small bowl of oatmeal with honey and fed it to her baby girl. She made sure Mari was having a little fun while eating. She made the spoon be an airplane and a train. Which got Mari to enjoy eating her snack more. With everything cleaned and put away, Kanan finally took Mari upstairs to sleep. Mari was already dozing off but she clung to her mommy. 

She changed her into a fuzzy onesie and chose to have her sleep in their bed tonight. Mari normally sleeps in her crib when she’s in little space but Kanan decided she wanted Mari to sleep with her tonight. It made Mari feel happy sleep next to her mommy. But she decided she wanted to feel even happier. 

Mari moves her head up Kanan’s shirt and suck on her chest. Kanan lifted up her shirt and let Mari suck on her. She rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know what I’m writing next. As much as I would love you guys to request things, I’m not going to commit to requests anymore. Don’t feel like it right now. But I can accept ship suggestions tho. Anything but ChikaRiko. If you are going to suggest a ship, can you put who is the little and the mommy would be? That would be great. Trying to have an open mind to different little and mommy combos.


End file.
